Mind Games
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: After an accident, John is transfered to a different agency, with a new Director. But when Hellboy finds out, the team realizes there's more to the new agency than meets the eye.......HB/John....Sequel to MISSING
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is the awaited sequel to Missing.....if you guys were waiting at all._

Enjoy and review!

_**Warnings: Swearing.**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot and some OC's in the next chapter.**_

* * *

John absently curled his clawed fingers into a fist as the truck rattled to Philadelphia, and really wished they had flown. Sitting next to him, Hellboy grinned wickedly and flicked his tail over the front of the agent's pants. John sat up with a start, his wide two-colored eyes flicking to the demon. "Hellboy! Don't do that!"

Red gave a rumbling chuckle. "What, you don't like it?"

The agent shook his head, sighing as Abe and Liz watched on. "That's not even the point! This is not even close to the place to be doing that, and—" Hellboy shut the agent up with his mouth, and Abe and Liz blushed and looked away.

Clay climbed into the back of the truck and cleared his throat. "Um....interrupting something?"

John pulled away with a start and turned scarlet. "N-No, Clay. W-What's up?"

The older agent arched an eyebrow but said nothing. "Just wanted to tell you that we're almost to the site."

"What're we up against?" Liz asked. Clay checked his folder and answered, "Slug entity. Really big, really hungry and really—"

"Really slimy?"

Clay nodded and Liz made a face. "You guessed it." As the agent explained that they were supposed to get in, kill it, and get out, the truck lurched to a stop. John was up almost instantly, pulling open the door. The metal groaned and the door came off its hinges. Surprised, John dropped the metal with a clang.

Hellboy whistled. "Shit, Boy Scout!"

The newly-made demon grinned sheepishly. "Um....heh heh, I guess I don't know my own strength." Even since the agent had been turned into a demon, he had quickly gotten stronger, faster and more agile. He could almost match Hellboy in strength, and completely beat him in agility.

The team clambered out of the truck, and surveyed their surroundings. They were under a bridge, cars roaring past. Clay handed each member of the team a gun, and pointed to a small tunnel. "Our techies think the slug is in there. We're sending in Liz as bait first." He turned to the woman. "See if you can lure it out; it'll be better if we don't have to go into its territory."

Liz nodded and turned to walk in, but Abe grabbed her arm. "Be careful, would you? Don't do anything rash."

The fire-starter grinned and kissed the fish-man. "When have I ever done anything rash?" Abe blushed and Liz disappeared into the tunnel. Hellboy elbowed John. "Am I missin' somethin' 'ere?"

John sighed and shook his head. "You're so oblivious, Red."

Suddenly, a giant white blur shot out towards the two and John dropped on his back; the blur skimmed over him and plowed into Hellboy, who wasn't fast enough. The force of the impact slammed Hellboy into a bridge support, the entire structure shaking. John jumped up in time to see the blur rocket back to an even bigger shape—a giant slug. In the same instant, a column of fire shot out of the tunnel and Liz stepped out, grinning. "I killed it."

John shook his head. "No, you didn't." Liz frowned but before she could answer, John gestured to the giant slug that was climbing out of the water. The fire-starter swore, but before she or John could move, the slug's head exploded as a bullet cut through it. The agent glanced back at Hellboy, who was standing up, smoke streaming from his gun. "I hate slugs."

Mission accomplished, the team climbed back into the truck. Hellboy wrapped his arm around John's shoulder and chuckled. "That was easy."

John was about to reply, but suddenly his head spun at the smell of Hellboy's blood. Liz noticed the agent's face was unusually pale, and she cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay, John?"

The agent shook his head; his head spun and he was nauseous. Suddenly, Hellboy slipped his arm off of John's shoulders to peer at him, and as the smell of blood retreated, John's head cleared. "Ya okay, Boy Scout?"

The agent nodded. "Yeah, actually I feel a little bit better."

"Are you sure I shouldn't have a look at you?" Abe asked. But the agent protested and the argument was dropped.

* * *

As usual, Liz, John, Abe and Hellboy sat in the study for lunch—a new habit of the team's. Liz rolled her eyes as Hellboy hogged the sandwiches, and Abe was buried in his new book. Suddenly, Hellboy glanced at John, was sat across from him, staring off into space. "Hey? Boy Scout? You alive in there?"

John glanced up at the demon, and then everything went white.

* * *

John sat up with a start, wincing as wires pulled at his skin. Wait, wires? "Where am I?" he blurted. The doctor standing next to his bed answered almost immediately. "You're in the infirmary."

"What happened?"

The doctor was surprised. "You don't remember?" John shook his head, and the doctor explained, "You attacked Hellboy."

The agent's jaw dropped. "I _attacked_ Hellboy?! What? Why? _How?_" He had attacked Hellboy? That was impossible, why in the world would he want to attack Hellboy? They had been sitting at lunch, and Red asked him something, and then......What _had_ happened then?

The woman shrugged. "We don't know, especially now that you're a demon, but we do have an idea. You had a strange reaction to his blood—probably a dominance issue."

"A-A d-dominance i-is-issue?" John stammered, "But how do we fix it? I mean, there's got to be something, right?"

The doctor fidgeted, as though what she didn't want to say what she was about to tell him. "Director Manning suggests a temporary transfer."

"To hell with that! What do you think?"

"Well, actually, the other doctors and I agree with Dr. Manning." Before John could protest, she continued. "It seems to just be an adverse reaction to your....well, you know. Perhaps time apart can help the hormones and tension settle. We assure you, it is only _temporary_."

The agent sighed, and then asked, "Where am I going? And when do I leave?"

"Preferably tonight, and only Dr. Manning knows the location." The doctor moved to unhook John from the wires, and mentioned, "And one other thing; it would be better if Hellboy didn't know."

John nodded; Hellboy would throw a fit if he knew the agent was leaving. "He won't know."

* * *

John shouldered his bag and snuck out of his room, trying to stay quiet. Hellboy was already miffed that the agent had insisted that he wanted to sleep in his own room that night, and several other agents already had his other bag full of clothes. John remembered the only other time he had snuck out—when he was running from the BPRD and nearly got himself sacrificed and Hellboy killed.

"Hey, Boy Scout? Where you goin'?"

John cursed silently and turned, plastering a smile as he saw Hellboy walk down the hall towards him. "Hey Hellboy," he whispered. His mind whirred as he thought of an excuse. "I'm on a solo mission. Just some recon stuff."

The demon frowned. "I wanna come!"

John shook his head and leaned up, kissing Hellboy lightly before turning back around. "I'll see you soon, Red."

* * *

_Sorry it's short, we have to run!_

_Kit & _Violet


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, nice to see everyone is reviewing! This is the last post of 2008!_

Sorry this is rushed, we have to leave for a celebration!

_Enjoy and review!_

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot, BEDE, Sena, Hena, Tena, JT, TJ, Raithe, Sebastian and the Professor.**_

_How to pronounce the weird names:_

_Sena: SEE-NAH_

_Hena: HEE-NAH_

_Tena: TEE-NAH_

_Raithe: It rhymes with FAITH_

_TJ: TEE-JAY_

_JT: JAY-TEE_

_And we're hoping you know how to pronounce Sebastian._

* * *

John jolted awake as the plane landed, looking out the window just in time to see the tall pines of Vermont skim by. He had only slept for a few hours—it was three in the morning. The next hour was a sleepy blur of getting his things, having a SkyMarshal ask him why he only wore one contact because one of his eyes was a different color "than the one on your ID", and climbing into the back of a utility van, until the car finally pulled up to a giant building by the edge of the woods.

A metal plaque was put up on the side of the wall surrounding the building. _Trash treatment facility, how original, _John thought, then was surprised at his bad mood. _Well, this is what happens when I don't get enough sleep._

The agent waiting by the door nodded at him. "Agent Myers?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

"This is the place; there's an agent that'll meet you inside." He patted the demon on the shoulder and climbed into the truck. "Good luck."

John turned after him. "What do you mean, good luck? Don't you work here?"

The agent laughed. "No one's here but the freaks."

John stepped into the dark hallway, waiting for his eyes to adjust. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and the agent shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. He glanced at the switch, expecting to find a person, but he balked when he saw that a small plant was curled around it.

"Hey, new guy! I was wondering when you'd get here!"

John whirled around, and saw a young man with messy green hair and a wide grin walking towards him. Before the agent could introduce himself, the teen stuck his hand out, and John noticed there was a long vine curled around his arm. "I'm Raithe. Nice to meet ya."

"Uh, I'm John." John looked around. "So, are you the only one here?"

Raithe laughed. "Hell no! Come on; meet the rest of the family."

* * *

John followed behind Raithe as the teen led him through the winding hallways of the facility. Finally, the halls widened out into a huge common room, full of others. Raithe walked right up to the couch, where three almost identical girls sat watching TV. They looked exactly alike except the one on the left was blonde, the one in the middle had red hair, and the one on the right had brown hair.

Raithe gestured at the girls, pointing to each one in turn. "These is Sena, Hena and Tena. They're eight, and triplets." He grinned at John. "Have you ever seen those monkey statues—y'know, see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil? Well these girls are like that. Sena is blind, Hena is deaf, and Tena is mute; and they can't lie. They're super psychic."

"Raithe," the blonde girl—Sena—turned to face the teen, "The term is advanced telepathy—we're not _super psychic_."

"They're also super smart, and super obnoxious about it," Raithe hissed in John's ear.

"I heard that," Hena told him as she played with a strand of her red hair.

Raithe gaped. "You're deaf!"

"So?"

"Hey Green Thumb!" someone shouted from down the hallway, "Where the hell did my soda go?"

John turned to see a teen—around sixteen or seventeen—walking up to them, a spurt of fire flickering around his arm. John gaped. "You're pyrokinetic!"

The teen looked surprise to see a stranger, and then winked. "Me, Pyrokinetic? Never! I'm just a teen who has a knack for setting random shit on fire—how dare you call me pyrokinetic?!"

The agent gave him a blank look, and he laughed, clapping John on the back. "I was kidding, buddy!" He turned to Raithe. "Green Thumb, who is this guy?"

"JT," Raithe introduced, "This is John Myers—the new guy from the BPRD."

JT shrugged and asked, "Hey, where's TJ?"

"Dunno. Thought she was with you."

Suddenly, JT darted over to a dark armchair that John could have sworn wasn't there before and wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the girl sitting in it. "Hey sis!"

TJ had the same black hair as her brother, and wore sunglasses, even though she was inside. Headphones over her ears vibrated as they blared music. The girl glanced up at her brother and then at his arm. "Get your arm off of me."

JT looked wounded. "Is that how you treat your twin?"

"Get it off or I'll kill you."

TJ's brother laughed, but he quickly took his arm away. Raithe nodded towards the girl and told John, "That's TJ. She's photophobic and is always listening to music—even when she's asleep, which isn't very long. She's clairvoyant too—just not as clearly as the trio." He turned to the girl and shouted, "TJ, come meet the new guy!"

Sighing, TJ stood and walked over to the two, regarding John coolly from behind the sunglasses, making John feel much like a bug under a microscope. "You don't need to shout, Raithe," she told him, "I'm reading your lips anyway." Turning to John, she smirked. "A demon, _really_? Hmm, a demon at BEDE...that's new; took us long enough to get one of those."

"BEDE?" John asked, "What's that?"

"It's here," Raithe explained, "The Bureau of Extremely Dangerous Entities—that would be us." He gestured to the rest of the team. "None of us are exactly human, and we're too volatile for the BPRD, so we're kept here."

JT snorted. "We're one step above those guys anyway; we're always saddled with the hard cases."

John felt slightly offended. "Have you ever handled apocalyptic stuff?"

"Only everyday, agent, and you had best get used to it! This isn't the BPRD anymore; you're playing with the big kids now."

The agent jumped almost a foot in the air when a voice spoke out of nowhere. Raithe, on the other hand, just glanced down and smiled. "Oh hey, Sebastian, I wondered where you had ran off to! Meet the new guy!"

John looked down and saw that a black cat had perched on the arm of the couch, Sena was petting it absently. The cat was watching the man with a gleam in its eyes—if it weren't a cat, John would say it was an intelligent gleam. "That's a cat," the agent mumbled.

"How very perceptive," the cat drawled, yawning, "You stun me with your intelligence—is there anything else you want to point out?" John stood, stunned, and TJ chuckled.

"That's Sebastian," Raithe told the agent, "He was cursed in the 1600's by a witch to live forever as a black cat. Really, he's supposed to be nineteen, but in cat years...." he paused and winked at the cat, "How old are you, Seb?"

Sebastian hissed. "Don't make me claw your eyes out, Raithe."

"Now, now, Sebastian, let's not hurt the poor boy, shall we? It would give such a bad impression to our newest member."

John whirled as another voice spoke from behind him and came face to face with an elderly man. Behind him, all of the teens stood and Sebastian straightened up. TJ nodded respectfully. "Professor."

The man nodded back. "Good to see you, TJ. Still listening to your music, I see." Professor waved at the rest of them. "Well, sit down; you don't need to get up on my account." Turning to John, he shook the agent's hand and whistled in surprise. "Strong handshake—I like that. How do you like BEDE?"

"Um," John started, "It's very nice, sir. So, it's just you guys?"

Professor nodded. "Yup, just us. Huge facility just for the eight of us." The old man paused. "Well, now the nine of us. So then, John, why are you here?"

John sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs. The rest of the team leaned forward, intent to hear his story—with the exception of TJ and Hena, who were waiting to read his lips. "I got turned into a demon a month ago, and now we learned that me and my mate are having an issue—we're both demons, you see."

"Who's your mate?" Hena asked.

The agent turned Red, and the triplets smiled. "It's Hellboy!" they announced.

John waited for the yelling to start, and was surprised when it didn't. "Well," he murmured, "This wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"Would you rather we have a cow about it?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, I won't push it. So apparently I had this reaction to his blood, and Manning shipped me away temporarily, until the effect—hopefully—wears off."

The rest of the team nodded, and suddenly a thin beep echoed in the room. Raithe groaned. "Ugh. Pill time."

John blinked in confusion. "Pill time? What's that?"

JT and the rest of the team pressed a button on the matching metal bracelets they all wore, and a small compartment opened. "Since we're....more volatile than the guys at the BPRD, the Professor made these pills for us." JT grimaced as he swallowed his. "We take them daily, and they keep us from killing someone."

Raithe nodded and pulled a bracelet out of his pocket, handing it to John. "Speaking of which, this is the one I was supposed to give you."

John took a pill, swallowing it quickly. A pill a day to keep him from attacking someone else? That, he could handle. He turned to Hena. "So, what's on TV?"

* * *

John snapped his eyes open and his hand shot out, catching the alarm clock that was heading for his face. Sitting up, he saw TJ making her bed, already dressed and wearing headphones—her sunglasses on even in the pitch black of her room. The BEDE hadn't been expecting him so soon, so they didn't have time to clear a room for him, which meant he was bunking with TJ. The agent had thought it would be awkward, but the girl had simply walked in, pointed to the couch, and let him figure everything else out on his own.

TJ noticed that John had caught the alarm clock, and nodded. "Nice reflexes. You're going to need them. Get up."

John looked at the clock. "It's six!"

"So? When did you wake up at the BPRD?"

"Six."

TJ regarded him, and John knew she thought he was an idiot. "So what's the difference? Get up, we have training."

The demon hauled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt over his boxers, hurrying after TJ, who had already started down the hall. "You guys have training?"

TJ moved over as the triplets joined them in the hallway. Sena looked up at John, even though she couldn't see him, and nodded. "Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday we train at six in the evening, and Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday we train at six in the morning. Today in Sunday, so go figure."

John shrugged and followed the girls as they navigated the hallways until they reached a door with a metal plaque labeled "GUM".

John turned to TJ. "Does that say _gum_?"

TJ shook her head. "Stupid Matchstick, he thinks he's hilarious."

"That's 'cause I am, sis!" John and the girls turned to see JT—who was apparently nicknamed Matchstick—head down the hall towards them. He grinned when he spotted the sign. "Isn't that cool? I love welding stuff." TJ rolled her eyes and opened the door, Raithe and Sebastian looking up from their conversation as she did so.

Sebastian glared. "About time you got here." TJ gave him 'the look'—John had become very familiar with it, considering Liz gave it to Hellboy all the time—and snapped, "Well how about we saddle you with the newbie?"

The cat's skin began to ripple, and TJ stepped forward, and John could tell that a fight was about to break out. Raithe, apparently sensing it too, jumped between the pair. "Hey guys, don't fight! The Professor's gonna be here soon, and we can train on the dummies!"

TJ and Sebastian glared at each other for a moment, but then both took a step back, just as the Professor stepped in. The elderly man smiled at everyone, and then said, "Good to see we're all here. Time to begin. We'll be split into pairs today—sparring." The Professor turned to John. "Now then, yesterday you told us you were a demon; do you happen to know what kind?"

John shrugged. "Beats me."

The Professor nodded towards TJ, and she walked up to John, shoving him hard and forcing him back a step. John balked. "What the hell?!"

"She's provoking you, man!" JT shouted, "Do something about it!"

TJ shoved him again, and John growled, swinging his fist at the twin's head. She dropped into a backbend, missing his fist with seconds to spare, and dodged the agent's second attack. John, relieved to have stood his ground, took a deep breath to calm himself, while TJ straightened up and told the Professor, "He's a class five basic demon. Superhuman."

The senior nodded. "Thank you, and now we can begin. The pairings are Sebastian and TJ, JT and Sena, and finally Hena and Tena. John and Raithe can sit this out, especially after Raithe's injury the day before."

Raithe shrugged as everyone looked at him. "Hell, I'm not complaining. It's better than getting my ass dragged around the ceiling by an eight-year-old."

"You mean the floor," John said.

Hena and Sena grinned, and Tena said, _No, he means the ceiling._

John nodded, for some reason not surprised that Tena had told him telepathically, and followed Raithe to a pair of seats in the corner of the gym. The Professor stepped behind a small podium on the other side of the gym, and announced in a surprisingly loud voice, "First up, Sebastian and TJ. Begin!"

John leaned over to Raithe. "Are you sure this is a fair fight?"

Raithe looked bemused. "Yeah, why?"

The agent was surprised. "Because it's TJ against a cat." Suddenly, Raithe appeared to understand, and he just smirked. "Watch."

A loud, continuous meow echoed on the walls of the gym, before growing louder and turning into a roar. John's eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian, whose skin was rippling and stretching—before the agent's eyes, the small black cat turned into a giant, lithe panther. TJ just watched, smirking to herself.

Suddenly, Sebastian pounced onto the girl. TJ didn't budge, but snapped her fingers. The panther was launched backwards and landed on his feet, shaking his head to clear it. John turned to Raithe. "She's sonic!"

The teen nodded. "Exactly. And she's really good; she's learned a lot in two years. When she and JT first came here when they were fourteen, she had to make huge gestures to get her powers to work. Now she can blink and throw you twenty feet."

A screech brought the pair's attention back to the fight, and they saw that TJ had shot Sebastian into the wall. Suddenly, a buzzer sounded, piercing the air. TJ whirled toward the Professor, who had a small red button in his hand. The twin whipped off her sunglasses, and John was surprised to see her startlingly pink eyes were full of anger. "What the hell was that?!" she demanded, "That was a perfectly legit shot!"

The Professor didn't seem at all upset, but instead he spoke in an odd voice—it was layered, almost. "Relax, TJ. Don't make a fuss." And suddenly, TJ's eyes glazed over, and she nodded. "Yes, Professor."

John watched the exchange and arched an eyebrow. "That was odd," he muttered under his breath.

The fight was called off, and JT and Sena moved up. Raithe elbowed John in the ribs. "This is really cool. The only way to throw the triplets off is to break their concentration, otherwise they always win."

But before the fight could begin, the red alarm went off. "Class two pterodactyl demon in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Montpelier. Imminent threat to civilians."

John's eyes widened. "Your alarm tells you what's happening?"

Hena shrugged as she and the others ran to the van. "Of course, it's not as though we have agents to brief us."

* * *

John and the rest of the BEDE team stepped carefully in the old warehouse, searching for the demon. JT grumbled. "I'll bet it was a false alarm. There's nothing here."

Suddenly, a wave of energy echoed in the warehouse and John drew his gun, turning back to the team. But the agent relaxed when he saw it was just Sena—the girl had caught something with her telepathic power. The object dropped to the ground, and John picked it up. It almost looked like....

John gasped. It almost looked like a Samaritan bullet.

And then, a very familiar voice said from the other end of the warehouse. "Oh my, isn't this a coincidence?"

* * *

Review!

_Happy New Year!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here you go.

_If you checked our profile, you'll know that this is our last post for three weeks. If you don't know about it, GO CHECK OUR PROFILE!!_

Enjoy! This one's kind of short, so sorry.

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual.**_

* * *

Hellboy was getting pissed. It had already been two days since John had left, and he hadn't heard anything about the kid. The demon had asked several agents about the solo mission, but each of them looked like he was crazy and said they knew nothing about it. And if that wasn't enough, Abe and Liz were acting pretty weird—and not in their lovey-dovey weird way, but they _avoiding_ him. It had been the last straw when he walked past Boy Scout's room and found it was completely empty.

Finally, Red managed to corner Abe by his tank, grabbing the fish-man and dragging him to a chair. Abe fidgeted nervously, refusing to look up at the demon. "Yes Red? Was there something you needed?"

Hellboy shrugged. "Nah, not really. Just wonderin' how ya've been. Read any good books? How're things with Liz? D'you know where Boy Scout is?"

Abe's shoulders dropped in relief. "Oh....that's all? Well, everything is fine, and I—" He paused and frowned. "_Hellboy....._"

Red snapped his fingers in frustration as he realized he'd been caught. "Aw, Abe! Scout's been missin' fer a really long time—way too long fer a solo mission! And his room's empty! I wanna know what happened!"

Blue refused to answer, his eyes wandering to a piece of paper on the desk. Hellboy followed his gaze and snatched up the paper, reading it quickly. Growling in his throat, Hellboy crushed the paper in his fist and set off down the hall. Abe hurried after him, running into Liz and Clay. The fire-starter arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Abe groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Hellboy knows."

Clay paled. "Oh shit."

* * *

Manning had been sitting in his office, peacefully drinking some coffee—note the word _had_. But as he had learned from years of working at the BPRD, nothing was every peaceful for long. Especially now that he had become Director.

He heard the demon coming down the hall—but then again, how could you not? Hellboy was like a tank; a loud, obnoxious, cigar-smoking, publicity-seeking, red tank. Red burst into the office, knocking down a painting. "Manning!" he yelled, "What the hell?!"

The Director groaned. "What is it now Hellboy?"

"Why the hell did you transfer John again?!"

Manning groaned, and Abe, Liz and Clay ran in at the same moment. "What do you mean again? The first time he ran off!"

Hellboy growled. "Damnit, it doesn't matter! Why the hell'd ya transfer 'im now!"

The man sighed and swallowed a few pills. "Because, he was a danger to you and the agency—he attacked _you_, for Christ's sake. And besides, it's not like I shipped him off unwillingly; he wanted to go."

"Bullshit."

Liz grabbed Red's arm before he could do anything drastic, and Abe told him, "It's true. John agreed, and they transferred him within the day."

Hellboy paled. "So, ya mean the solo mission was just a......"

Clay nodded sympathetically. "Yep."

Before the demon could rant further, the red alarm went off and the team headed for the truck. As they walked, Clay stopped and listened into something in his earpiece, and then turned to the team. "Forget the truck, guys; we need to head for the plane." At the confused glances, he explained, "We're headed to Vermont—Monpelier, actually. There's a pterodactyl demon in an old warehouse, and if we don't take care of it, it might get out into the city."

Liz arched an eyebrow. "A _pterodactyl_? As in a dinosaur demon?"

"Yup."

Hellboy groaned as they walked into the hangar. "What the hell kind of mutated bastard is a pterodactyl demon?"

Clay listened into his earpiece again. "It originally came from New York."

Liz, Abe and Hellboy nodded in unison. "Oh. Well that explains everything."

* * *

Hellboy's boot crunched on some broken glass as he, Abe, Liz and Clay—who had insisted on coming along, despite threats of getting shot in the foot if he didn't stay put—snuck through the warehouse. As usual, it was dark, dank and cold. Red groaned, at least it wasn't smelly.

Suddenly, Abe paused; his hands held out in front of him, fingers spread wide. "There's something ahead of us," he murmured. "Quite a few, as a matter of fact. Eight."

Hellboy whistled in surprise, but then he spotted something small moving from way across the warehouse. Cocking his Samaritan, the demon checked the silence and fired, watching the bullet speed across the warehouse.....and _stop_ in midair, before harmlessly dropping to the ground. As Red watched—his jaw hanging loosely—another something picked up the bullet looked at it. Suddenly, Abe gasped next to him, and said, "Oh my, isn't this a coincidence?"

* * *

John's jaw dropped as Red, Liz, Abe and Clay stepped into view, but before he could say anything, the BEDE team burst into action. Hellboy _barely_ had time to block with his stone hand as TJ attempted to kick his head into his stomach, and Abe shot towards the ceiling as the triplets murmured something. Liz jumped back in surprise as JT tried to barbeque her, and Clay was trying to reload his gun while dodging a panther more than half his size and several plants intent on eating him.

"Guys!" John shouted, "Stop! TJ, leave Red alone!" When no one seemed to hear him, the agent fired his gun into the ceiling—which had a rather adverse effect. Instead of having everyone stop because of the noise, everyone _did_ stop, but because a pterodactyl the size of a car dropped down onto a stack of crates several feet from the fighting teams.

Suddenly, the BEDE team smoothly split away from Hellboy and the group, instead surrounding the pterodactyl. TJ moved to attack in, but JT threw out a loop of fire at her back just as she stepped forward. A small puddle of molten lead pooled out of the fire, and the teen whirled on Hellboy. "What the hell, man?! You almost shot my sister, asshole!"

Hellboy pointed his gun at JT. "Say that again, and yer sister's the least of yer worries."

As the demon talked, a small vine dropped from the ceiling and wrapped around the Samaritan, tossing it to Raithe. The green-haired teen grinned cheekily. "Now what, buddy? Let's see you shoot JT now!"

Hellboy growled and the twins stepped forward, but John hurried between them. "Guys, relax! Have we forgotten the giant demon behind us?"

A snapping sound made the agent whirl around as Sebastian jumped off the body of the pterodactyl. "All taken care off. Carry on, John."

John nodded his thanks. "Now look, none of us are enemies!"

"He tried to _shoot_ TJ! Where the hell were you for the past two minutes, newbie?"

The agent glared at JT. "Shut up, Matchstick." He turned to Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Clay, who were watching him, and felt embarrassed all of a sudden. "Um, Red, Abe, Liz, Clay.....this is the BEDE team—Sena, Hena, Tena, Raithe, TJ, JT, and Sebastian. BEDE team, this is the BPRD team—Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Clay."

Hena nodded and walked up to Clay, who stepped back warily. "What can you do?"

Clay smiled in spite of himself. "I'm human actually."

"It's been a while since we've seen one of those."

Liz arched an eyebrow. "Don't you have agents at......"

"BEDE."

Liz nodded her thanks to Sebastian, who was back to his normal size. "Thanks. Don't you have agents at BEDE?"

Raithe shrugged. "Sure, just not human ones. We're the only ones at BEDE."

Hellboy's jaw dropped. "That's just another reason why John shouldn't be there!"

TJ shrugged. "Hey, you want the newbie, have him back. It's better than having to look at your mug for longer than needed."

John turned red. "Thanks for the loyalty, guys."

Raithe shrugged. "Hey, it's not that we don't like you John," he glared at TJ, "And we _do_ like you, it's just the BPRD.....eh, not so much."

Hellboy curled his stone hand in a fist. "Keep talkin' and I'll shove those leaves of yers down yer throat."

Green Thumb shrugged. "Hell, I'll admit I need to eat more vegetables." Red growled again, but Liz stepped forward. She looked pointedly at the demon. "John, what Hellboy's trying to say is that we want you back."

John paused—he wanted to go back, very badly. But what if he attacked Hellboy again, or Liz or Abe? The pills at BEDE were keeping him safe, and he was really warming up to the agents. And besides, it was only a temporary transfer, right? He would come back soon anyway. The agent shook his head. "Sorry guys, I can't. It's just a temporary transfer—I'll be back before you know it." He sighed and walked back to the BEDE team, turning around before they left. "See you soon guys."

He turned and left, and Hellboy sighed. "Hell, we tried. If Boy Scout wants ta stay, we can't stop 'im, can we?"

Liz shook her head. "Hell no. It's not ending here. There's something I don't like, and I'm finding out what."

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT!!

_See you in three weeks!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so we're posting up the next chapter, but **PLEASE GO CHECK OUR PROFILE!** **WE HAVE SOME VERY IMPORTANT THINGS YOU NEED TO READ!**_

Like, uber important, so please check it out.

_Some of you don't listen to us and then we had emails asking us why we weren't posting for the past three weeks._

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual.**_

_Oh, BTW, just some entertainment history. 'Babalou' is the song Ricky Ricardo is famous for in the show I Love Lucy._

* * *

John headed down the hall towards the living room when he heard someone yelling angrily. He broke into a run, bursting into the room......and then he started laughing. Sena and Tena had JT hung up by his feet, the teen's face red from the blood rushing to his head. JT was swearing every other word—particularly at Raithe and Sebastian, who stood by doing nothing. TJ walked into the room and JT sighed in relief. "Thank God. Sis, aren't you going to do something?"

The girl regarded her brother from behind the lenses of her sunglasses and grinned. JT frowned. "Hello? Did you hear me through your music, or what?"

TJ nodded. "I heard you fine." She walked up to Sena and Tena and ruffled their hair. "Keep up the good work girls."

JT's outraged cry was drowned out by eight simultaneous beeps. The pyrokinetic sighed. "Alright girls, let me down." With sighs, the girls dropped him, and checked their bracelets. John was about to follow their example when Raithe and TJ froze. "What the hell? They won't open!"

"Do you like them?" John turned to see the Professor walking in, looking rather pleased. "I had your bracelets switched out during the night. These new ones don't use pills—they monitor your power levels by themselves."

Raithe whistled in appreciation. "Sweet! Thanks Professor!"

The senior was about to answer, but a loud, long ringing cut him off. Sebastian looked up. "We have _visitors_?"

John blinked in surprise. "You have a _doorbell_?"

* * *

Hellboy grumbled as he, Liz, Clay, Abe and some other random agent were waiting by the front entrance to BEDE. He turned to Liz, gesturing at the other agent. "Why the hell's he s'pposed ta come along?"

"_Because_, Hellboy," Clay explained for the umpteenth time, "You need agents for supervision."

"Me, Abe 'n Liz are perfectly fine without 'nother agent!"

Abe grinned. "Red, the agents are for _you_."

The demon's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, the door opened. Raithe stuck his head out the door, and he blinked in surprise. "Oh hey, it's the tomato and his buddies! What can we do for ya?"

Before Hellboy could snap something at the plant man, Liz cut in. "Yeah, you can. Can we come in; we need to talk."

Raithe looked surprised, and just stood there, until a female voice snapped, "Don't stand there like the idiot you are, Green Thumb, let the BPRD agents in." The chick with the headphones and sunglasses peered over Raithe's shoulder and pushed the door open, gesturing for the team to follow her.

As they walked, Red leaned down to Raithe and whispered, "What's 'er problem? Her personality knob stuck on 'bitch'?"

Suddenly, the demon keeled over onto his knees with a gasp, clutching at his chest. TJ leaned over him, smirking. "Feel that? That's thirty thousand sonic waves playing 'Babalou' on your heart. Is that bitchy enough for you?"

Clay was amazed. "You can hear over the music?"

TJ shrugged. "Yeah. You get used to it after listening to music for twelve years straight."

"Oh well—wait, twelve years _straight_? Like, never stopping?"

TJ rolled her eyes and glared at the agent. "Well, that's what 'twelve years straight' implies. Would you like me to speak slower?"

Clay frowned and Liz giggled. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded behind them, directed at Hellboy—who was picking himself up off the ground. "Oh, shit Red, you ticked off TJ, didn't you?"

The demon grinned like an idiot and snatched up John, kissing him senseless. TJ arched an eyebrow from out of her sunglasses at John as the two separated. The young demon turned crimson. "Um.....uh—well, you see...."

TJ held up her hands, cutting him off. "John, I'm cool with it. I think it's kinda cool—I just don't know what you see in _him_."

John blinked. "You don't think I'm a freak?"

The twin gave him a look only a woman could. "Take a look at where you are, and then say that again. I'm photophobic and never take off my headphones and you think _you're_ a freak because you're _gay_?"

Abe nodded. "Well-spoken." TJ gave the fish-man a look and smiled, and John gaped at her. Suddenly, Abe jumped and whirled around, stepping back in surprise as three small girls appeared behind him. The blonde one shook her head. "Don't worry, we won't attack you again. John said he'd cut off our hair in our sleep if we did."

John blanched. "I never said that!"

Sena grinned. "No, but you were thinking it."

"Young lady, I've told you and your sisters that it is inappropriate to read other people's minds without permission! I'm quite positive this young man doesn't appreciate it."

Abe was about to clarify he was anything but a young man, but Sena, Hena, Tena, Raithe and TJ ducked their heads respectfully as an elderly man walked in, leaning on his cane. Sena blushed. "Sorry Professor."

Hellboy put John down and took a step towards the old man. "Hey, so yer the guy in charge here?"

The Professor smiled and nodded. "That would be me."

"Look buddy, we dragged our asses all the way up here ta get Boy Scout back, and we ain't takin' no fer an answer."

"Does Dr. Manning know you're here?"

"Why the hell'd we tell 'im?"

The old man shrugged. "Well, in that case, you can 'drag your asses' right back. Mr. Myers is staying with us until Dr. Manning sees him fit to be transferred back."

Hellboy opened his mouth to say something, but TJ cut him off. "Wait, Professor, maybe we should let John go. It's a temporary transfer anyway, and we can give him that bracelet." Raithe nodded. "Definitely—otherwise we're never gonna get any peace from these guys." Sebastian and JT, who had just walked in, nodded in agreement.

The Professor tapped his cane on the ground; a strange, hollow sound, and said in a layered voice, "No. Agent Myers stays where he is—I will have no argument on the subject."

TJ and Raithe stiffened and the plant man's eyes glazed over. They both nodded and said simultaneously, "Yes, Professor. We apologize for making a disturbance."

Hellboy's jaw clicked shut and he exchanged glances with Abe, Liz and Clay. _What the hell was that all about? _Abe stepped up to shake the old man's hand. "Well then, we might as well leave. Sorry for bothering you, Mr....?"

The Professor shook the fish-man's hand and smiled. "Denis. Denis Brown."

* * *

Abe slammed a book closed and sighed. "Uh-oh."

Hellboy looked up from his mountain of files. That word, coming from Abe, of all people, was definitely bad news. "Uh-oh? Uh-oh's ain't good. What kinda uh-oh?"

Liz glanced over the icthyo-sapien's shoulder. "Uh-oh like...........John is in really big trouble uh-oh."

Hellboy jumped up. "Why! What the hell's the matter?!"

Abe frowned. "I figured out who this Denis Brown is."

"Well, don't beat 'round the bush! Tell me, damnit!"

Blue read the file. "Denis Brown, 76, former scientist for the government. He was fired after attempting to do several experiments considered immoral."

Hellboy swallowed thickly, and Clay put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "What kinda experiments?"

Abe gave Hellboy a look full of pity. "Mind control."

* * *

REVIEW DAMNIT AND CHECK OUT OUR PROFILE!!

_Kit &_ Violet


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't be typing, let alone posting, but I couldn't help posting........A CLIFFIE!!!_

_Don't worry, you'll love the end, though. (Well, at least I hope you will)_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual**_

* * *

John ducked around the corner as Sebastian walked by. Raithe had told him that along with never dying, the cat never had to sleep, and that was a problem when someone was trying to be sneaky. Once he was past, and John was positive he couldn't catch his scent, the agent ran down the hall on socked feet. The incident with TJ and Raithe a week ago had freaked him out beyond imagination. It was like they were..._hypnotized_. John flattened himself against the wall before running down another corridor. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he had to find out for sure—otherwise he'd never get to sleep; TJ had kicked him out more than one occasion because his fidgeting was bothering her keen hearing.

Finally, he stopped in front the thick metal door that he knew led to the lab. Checking the hallway again and pressing his ear to the metal to make sure no one was in there, John opened the door a crack and slipped in.

The agent didn't really know what he expected to see—maybe a mad scientist lab full of colored acids and Frankenstein monsters on operating tables.

What he found was a white, clean, sterile lab, full of computers and experiment desks. Albeit, there were a few test tubes of colored liquid, but other than that......it was just a laboratory. Suddenly, something moved in the corner of his vision and John whirled around, a guilty look on his face. He spotted JT standing in the corner, but there was something odd about him. His eyes were empty, and his head was down. That, and he was wearing a lab suit that said 'DOPPELGANGER PROTOTYPE: JT'. On his wrist was a new bracelet—a newer model, John reasoned—and there was a cane, much like the Professor's, next to it.

On a whim, John picked the cane, banging his knuckles on the desk. He recoiled with a growl. _Damnit!_

"Damnit!"

John paused. The very thing he had thought, the JT doppelganger had said. Curious, the agent thought, _Step forward._

The doppelganger took a step towards him.

_Bang your head against the wall._

John supposed he should find it funny that the doppelganger did exactly what he told it to, but he was more terrified than amused. What was that thing? Was JT going to be replaced? Suddenly, however, he realized that it wasn't the doppelganger that was obeying his commands. "It's the bracelet!" he realized, throwing the cane as far away from him as possible.

"Do you like it? It's just a prototype of my newest bracelet, but it works excellently."

The demon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him, and turned around. The Professor was regarding him calmly, leaning on his cane and smiling. John pointed at the doppelganger. "What the hell is this?! Mind control?!"

The Professor scowled. "Don't call it that—that's how they classified it when they discharged me from the government; it sounds so childish. Call it an advance in technology, one that would revolutionize the world."

"How!" John demanded, "How the hell is this supposed to 'revolutionize the world'?! By turning everyone into zombies? This is disgusting!" Suddenly, he paused and glanced back at the doppelganger. "Were you planning on putting those things on us?"

The Professor smiled serenely, and John paled, a sick feeling in his gut. "But John, I already have."

The agent's hand instantly closed around the bracelet and he pulled, yanking at the metal and trying to find a lock or something. As he struggled, the Professor kept talking. "Those bracelets do nothing special for you. There was nothing wrong with you do begin with? Didn't you stop for reason? What kind of hormone would make you attack your own mate?"

John froze as he realized what had happened. "So you planned this? You drugged me to get me transferred?!"

A nod.

The agent began to pale as another thought came to him. "And the other? The trio? TJ and JT? Raithe and Sebastian? What about them?"

The Professor shrugged. "I did what I had to—I got the best of the best former humans, does it really matter how? Of course things stood in my way; family, school, dreams, the law, but I did what I had to."

John decided to see if he could get out of this. "So, what does this do to us? I mean, besides letting you control us—how?"

The Professor seemed surprised, but decided to humor the poor soul. "Nanos enslave your blood, and through your blood, they enslave your brain."

John decided to screw being calm. "You gave Abe your name, and he thought something was up with you then. They're going to find out, and they're going to come and get us."

The Professor gave him a smile, and John's skin crawled. "Oh, I'm expecting that." He tapped his cane, and everything went black, but the last thing he heard was the Professor saying, "And you're going to greet them."

* * *

_Review!_

_Kit_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey ladies and gent! (Or gents, we know there's at least one of you...)_

What's up?

_Sorry that we haven't been around in forever, but we've had tons of stuff to do._

But the most important part is.....

_WE'RE BACK!!_

WITH A CLIFFIE!

_Vi, that's not good news....._

It is for us!

_Anyway, please review!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual**_

* * *

Hellboy groaned as he pressed against the wall of the BEDE headquarters. He only had one clip of bullets. The other one probably scattered somewhere between nearly getting his tail shaved off on top of a subway train, trying to clear New York's rooftops, and nearly getting eaten in the Hudson River—there was some seriously huge shit in that river.

After hearing what Abe had to say about that Brown guy, Hellboy had tried _nicely_—no, seriously, he _had_ tried—to get Manning to send a frickin' crack squad to go nail this psycho in the head and get John and the others out of there.

But, considering he was hiding in the shadows of the giant building _alone_, even an idiot could guess how well that nice try had gone.

Grumbling, Hellboy ticked off a mental list of how badly he had fucked up. He had no backup, no plan, no one knew where he was, and he was nearly out of ammo. _Really smart, Hellboy,_ his common sense drawled at him, _Just had to go rushing off blindly, without a plan. It'd have killed you to take at least Clay?_

"Shut up," he snapped, and then sighed. "Great. Now I'm goin' crazy, when I'm s'posed ta be savin' John!" Shrugging to himself, the demon just decided to open the door, and take it from there. Hell, that was how he went through most of his missions anyway. Trying the doorknob, Red was surprised that it opened, and even more surprised that there was no one waiting for him in the door.

Or in the hall.

Or in the living room.

Or anywhere, as a matter of fact. There was no one there, as if everyone had packed up and left. The whole frickin' place was totally empty, almost in an eerie way. Hellboy slipped into the gym, growling as he found nothing. Which was why the old voice coming out of nowhere nearly scared the shit out of him.

"Looking for someone, are we?"

Hellboy whirled around to see the Professor standing behind some sort of podium, smiling peacefully. The demon growled. "Where the hell is John?!"

The Professor looked confused. "What do you mean? He's right behind you."

Red turned, opening his mouth to say something, but froze. But it wasn't the fact that the agent was standing behind him that made him pause, oh no. It wasn't the fact that the agent was pointing a gun at him, either. No, the thing that made him freeze was the look in the kid's eyes.

Boy Scout's eyes were totally empty, but there was something malicious in them; a cold bloodlust glazed underneath. His mouth was set in a sharp line, and his stance was rigid and harsh. Hellboy looked back at the Professor. "What the hell have ya done ta him?! That's not John!"

The Professor shrugged. "Oh, but it is. That's him alright, I just made a few minor changes—reset his brain, reprogrammed his functions, erased his soul. Nothing much."

_"Nothing much?!"_ Hellboy roared. "Ya call this _nothing much_?! I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ you!!"

The demon took a step towards the Professor, but stopped when John somehow managed to get in front of him, the gun still aimed at him. Hellboy tried to step around him, but the agent managed to stay in front of him. "John! Get the hell away from him!"

The agent didn't move—in fact, he seemed more intent on standing his ground. Behind him, Professor Brown grinned.

Hellboy growled. Surely this couldn't be John, not his John. He growled again. "John, get away from him! Ya gotta fight it, shake it off!"

Suddenly, there was a glimmer—a small flicker of warmth in John's eyes. A flicker of the old John. But it glazed over just as fast.

"Goddamnit, John!"

Before the demon could continue, John pulled the trigger, and the world went white.

* * *

_Review!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so this is the end!

_Sorry we haven't been updating for a while, but some really stupid stuff has come up......so go figure. _

Hope you liked the story, and REVIEW DAMNIT!

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot, the BEDE team and Professor Brown.**_

* * *

Hellboy groaned and tried to sit up, his eyes snapping open when he realized he couldn't. It took him a few seconds to realize he was staring at a checkerboard ceiling—_what kinda idiot put checkerboard on the ceiling_—and he was strapped to a table, his wrists and ankles wrapped in steel.

The demon scoffed. He had gone to Hell and back, and this whackjob thought that some metal could hold him? Red flexed his wrist and tried to pull it up, grinning as the metal bent. Several sparks flew from the cuff, and someone gasped. Hellboy stopped, craning his neck to look around the lab—which is where he realize he was.

Red spotted John in the corner, bent double, clutching his chest in pain. Hellboy paled. "Boy Scout! What's wrong?! Kid?!"

Someone laughed from the demon's other side, and Hellboy whirled his head to look at the Professor. The old man chuckled again. "You think I didn't know that you could break through my cuffs? Please, don't insult me. That's why every time you try to break free, Agent Myers's insides are scrambled."

"Ya fuckin' bastard!" Hellboy growled. "What the hell d'ya want?"

The Professor shrugged. "Nothing much."

Red growled again. "Yer gonna turn me inta one of yer freaks."

"Basically."

Hellboy paused, and then he smiled. He was grasping at straws with this idea, but it was all he had. "Hey wacko, d'ya know who I am?"

Professor Brown nodded as he surveyed an array of pointy tools on one of his tables. "Of course. You're Anung Un Rama, Prince of Sheol."

Red took a deep breath. "D'ya know what that means?" The Professor looked up, and Hellboy continued, "It means, if ya do anything ta me, the Ogdru Jahad are gonna hand ya yer ass!"

The Professor paused, and Red tried to wiggle out of his cuffs, but froze when he saw John cringe. The kid still had that blank look, so Red knew he was still mind-controlled, but that didn't mean he could hurt him. Suddenly, a hissing echoed across the room, and Hellboy turned around. TJ had walked into the room, her eyes full of the same blank malice as John's. The Professor turned to her and gestured at Hellboy. "Kill him."

The demon blanched. "What? Didn't ya hear me?! If ya kill me, the world goes ta Hell!"

Brown shrugged. "I highly doubt that. The Ogdru Jahad have hundreds of thousands of spawn like you.....I doubt they'll pay that much attention to just one."

"But—But I thought ya were gonna turn me into one of those brainwashed goons?!"

Another shrug. "Yes, well, I just realized that since you've always been what you are—you were never previously human—you may not respond the way I want you to. I'd rather kill you than risk my life." The Professor smiled. "Don't worry, Hellboy. It'll be quick—several hundred thousand decibels straight to your heart, it'll kill you almost instantly."

TJ walked up to him, and Hellboy paled. "Hey! Bitchy! C'mon, ya don't wanna do this! Please, since when da you listen ta anybody?"

But she didn't seem to hear him. Hellboy groaned, but suddenly as TJ moved to put her hand on the demon's chest, she winked. Red arched an eyebrow, but the sudden spark of light in TJ's eyes was gone. Did he imagine it?

The Professor leaned over TJ's shoulder to watch, grinning, but the smug look on his face was replaced with an O of surprise as the girl's foot snapped backwards. The old man flew into the wall, his head cracking with a sick, wet sound.

Hellboy's jaw dropped and he stared dumbly as TJ began to pick the locks on his arms. Coming to his senses, he tried to push her hands away. "What're ya doin'?! That'll hurt John!"

TJ gave him a look. "You really are an idiot. He was hurting John through the cane, dipshit." When the demon continued to look at her blankly, she sighed. "It was a _bluff_."

Once he was free, Hellboy rushed over to John. The agent was still standing in a corner, the blank expression on his face. The demon shook him. "John! John! C'mon, Boy Scout, snap outta it! Please!" Red looked at TJ. "Whadda we do?"

Suddenly, TJ whirled. The Professor was standing and he hand a gun in his hands. Grinning, the old man pulled the trigger. Hellboy groaned. "Shit."

However, before the bullet reached Hellboy, a loop of fire shot out and melted the bullet. Hellboy whirled to see Abe, Liz, Clay and the BEDE team glaring at him from another doorway. Red turned to JT. "Thanks."

The teen glared. "I didn't do it to save you—the bullet was about an inch from hitting my sister."

"Yeah sure." Hellboy rolled his eyes, and then caught the expressions on Abe, Liz and Clay's faces. "Aw crap. I'm fucked, aren't I?"

"You sure as hell are, Hellboy!" Liz hissed. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about saving John!!" Suddenly, they seemed to remember John, and Hellboy turned to Abe. "How the hell do we take the cuff off?!"

The icthyo-sapien looked uncomfortable. "I have no idea, Hellboy. It could take weeks of tries, and what happens if those fail?"

TJ shook her head and walked up to John, pushing past Hellboy. She typed in a sequence code on the cuff, and it popped off. The photophobe turned to the gaping faces. "Or, we could just take it off. Ever think of that? The Professor gave us the codes, we just never used them." She frowned. "We thought they were keeping us safe."

A groan caught their attention. John shook his head and looked up at the team. "What happened?"

Liz sighed in relief. "John, are you okay?"

The agent didn't answer; instead, he pulled out his gun and fired. Across the room, the Professor slumped to the ground. "I am now."

* * *

An hour later, after everything had been settled, the BEDE team led John, Abe, Hellboy, Liz and Clay back to the BPRD trucks. Raithe sighed. "Well, it's been fun, but now you guys gotta go back to Trenton."

Abe nodded. "Don't worry, we'll visit."

Liz frowned. "I wish you could come with us."

Sena smiled. "Me too, but we have to hold down the fort here." She nodded toward JT. "At least, that's what he's thinking."

Suddenly, Clay's phone started ringing. Frowning, he listened to the voice on the other end. "Uh-huh......yeah....we got him...okay, I'll tell them." Hanging up, he turned to the BEDE team. "Apparently the government found out that Devin Brown is here, and they're coming."

John's eyes widened. "Shit! They're gonna find you guys' fingerprints everywhere!"

TJ rolled her eyes and everyone in the BEDE team raised their hands. Their fingertips were completely smooth. "What fingerprints?"

John coughed sheepishly. "Oh.....yeah....didn't notice that." Before the agent could say anything else, sirens sounded.

Raithe turned to Abe. "How many spare rooms do you guys have at the BPRD?"

* * *

John groaned as he woke up, his eyes snapping open as his hand hit something hard. Glancing up, he saw Hellboy grinning at him. "What're you looking at?"

The demon chuckled. "You."

"I figured. Why?"

"'Cause it's fun." The agent shrugged, and Hellboy asked, "Hey Boy Scout, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Quit runnin' away. This is twice I almost got killed 'cause a' that."

John grinned. "Or else what?"

Red growled. "Or else I'm gonna hunt you down and tie you to the bed."

John smirked. "Oh really?" And before Hellboy could respond, the agent was up and out the door.

* * *

_Love y'all!_

_Kit & _Violet


End file.
